Aqua Vortex
Aqua Vortex is a Water Super Move card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the After-loss Move of Water. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 龍渦施乱 (Dragon Whirlwind) **Taiwanese: 海洋旋風 (Ocean Cyclone) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you tie with any Sign after a loss that randomly triggered an elemental cataclysm. *Effect: Make a spinning vortex of water to wash up your enemy! It also makes them forget all of their Move Cards for the next round! Availability *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (New; 079-水; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (080-水; ft. Dicraeosaurus vs. Saurolophus) **2007 4th Edition+ (090-水; ft. Dicraeosaurus vs. Saurolophus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (067-水; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **Kakushin 1st Edition (042-水; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Alioramus) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (049-水; ft. Gondwanatitan vs. Anchiceratops) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (031-水; ft. Apatosaurus vs. Alpha Dilophosaurus; ft. char. Spectre) *English **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; 079-Water; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (090-Water; ft. Dicraeosaurus vs. Saurolophus) *Taiwanese **New 3rd Edition (New; 079-水; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **New 4th Edition (090-水; ft. Dicraeosaurus vs. Saurolophus) Aqua Vortex Card 5.png|Aqua Vortex arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Aqua_Vortex.gif|Aqua Vortex arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Aqua Vortex Card 2.jpg|Aqua Vortex arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Aqua Vortex Card 4.gif|Aqua Vortex arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Aqua Vortex Card 3.gif|Aqua Vortex arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) AquaBortexEng.JPG|Aqua Vortex arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) VortexTai.jpg|Aqua Vortex arcade card (Taiwanese New 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Seth (Alpha Gang) (never used), Rod (Alpha Gang), Zoe Drake (D-Team) (never used); Foolscap (Space Pirates) *Used by: Ampelosaurus, Shunosaurus *Debut: Planes, Trains and Dinosaurs **Used In: 42, 47, 49, 52 *Used to Defeat (Ampelosaurus): Terry, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Used to Defeat (Shunosaurus): None *Effect: Make a spinning column of water rise around your opponent, spinning and lifting them, then disappear and drop them to the ground! *Other: It was in Ampelosaurus' Dinosaur Card Capsule and activated with it; it defeated Terry. It was later claimed by Seth, but Rod got ahold of it and used it against Saurophaganax in Tricks of the Traitor. When the Alpha Gang fled to the D-Lab, the card was reclaimed by the D-Team. Later, Zoe gave the card back to Rod who used it to help defeat the Black T-Rex. Another copy was later used by Foolscap's Shunosaurus against Paris. DS Stats *Attribute: Water *MP Cost: 9 *Effect: It let's you attack in a tie, but you can only use it once. Trivia *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Whirlpool Renewal (07 4th(+)) and Swirling Vortex (Kaku 1st). *The arcade's effect of this Move is like triggering Move Breaker for all Signs at once, but can only be used by a Water Dinosaur. *In the arcade game, you have to tie with any move button after losing to use this Move. To signal this Move has become usable, a pair of blue shockwaves will emit from the dinosaur after it has been knocked to the ground by its loss, and the next turn, a columns of water will be circling around its body. Please note that this occurs randomly after losses. Gallery Aqua Vortex.JPG|Ampelosaurus using Aqua Vortex Aqua Vortex (Ampelosaurus) 04.jpg|Terry caught in Ampelosaurus' Aqua Vortex Aqua Vortex (Shunosaurus).jpg|Shunosaurus using Aqua Vortex Shunosaurus using Aqua Vortex on Paris.jpg|Paris caught in Shunosaurus' Aqua Vortex Aqua Vortex.png|Aqua Vortex in the arcade game on Eocarcharia Aqua Vortex Start- Jobaria.png|Jobaria using Aqua Vortex Aqua Vortex Hit.png|Aqua Vortex trapping Paris Aqua Vortex after.png|Brachylophosaurus forgot its Moves after Nemegtosaurus' Aqua Vortex Navigation Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:DS Game